


Homecoming

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets a sexy homecoming from his lovers</p><p>written for 1_million_words: wednesday one image challenge (image will be at the end of the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Clint stood against the window looking out over the city, the Empire State Building and the skeleton of Stark tower in the distance. He'd come home from his mission a couple days early, hoping to spend some time with his lovers but when he'd walked into their bedroom he discovered his homecoming would have to wait a day for anything more than a hug and a kiss, he could smell sex hanging in the air. Of course they would have had sex. Why wouldn't they, he was out of town and not due back for a few more days. It wasn't like he didn't have sex with either of them when the other was gone. 

He'd shed his clothes in a pile and come to stand where he was now, only glancing back at his lovers as he heard them shift in bed. He still didn't understand how he'd come to join them, just that one day Phil and Pepper came to him and basically seduced him into their bed and didn't let him leave. And here he was now, a part of them, and currently feeling like a third wheel with absolutely no reason as to why except that maybe he was feeling a little out of place with everything that had happened the past few months.

"Clint I can hear you thinking from here. Come to bed."

He looked over and saw Pepper leaning up on her elbow looking at him. "I'm not that tired, I'll just keep you two awake," he told her, turning back to watch out the window.

"Bullshit," She cursed.

He allowed himself to smile at her. It always tickled him when she started swearing because she was so much a proper lady to anyone just looking at her and didn't really know her. He wasn't surprised when he felt her arms go around him or her cheek rest against his shoulder, she would often grab them and hug them from behind.

"Please come to bed," she asked again.

He nodded and turned in her arms so he could hug her properly and give her a quick kiss. "Okay. You win. But don't say I didn't warn you," he told her as he allowed her to lead him to bed.

As soon as he settled in bed, he felt arms go around him, pulling him close. "Oh, I think we can do something to help you sleep. What do you say Pepper?"

"I think so," she answered.

Clint found himself in the middle of Phil and Pepper with their hands and mouths on him. Peppers more delicate touch caressed down his chest, a nail scraping lightly over a nipple as she kissed across his jaw and down his neck before coming back to claim his mouth in a kiss that could make him hard all by itself. Behind him, Phil bit his shoulder as his strong hands ran down his side and slipped between his legs. He moved slightly giving Phil more access as his lover's surprisingly slick fingers tapped the entrance to his body before sliding on finger in. At his gasp, Pepper slid her hand down to grasp his cock and somehow matched Phil's strokes as he stretched him adding more fingers. He was so close to coming and almost did as he felt Phil shift his body and slide into him, filling him. Pepper continued her long slow strokes on his cock as Phil moved counter point to Pepper's stroking.

He didn't expect this. He didn't expect them to take care of him after they had already had sex together, but it felt so good to have them play his body like this, they didn't often take care of one just person as they were taking care of him. He felt their love for him in their actions and knew they missed him as much as he missed them. As they brought him closer and closer, kissing him and touching him with contrasting touches making him forget anything he might have been thinking, doubting.

He knew by the bite on his shoulder when Phil came. And he was so close to coming himself that he stopped Pepper's hand and willed himself not to come. When Phil pulled out, he rolled so he could kiss him before rolling back and slipping his hands between Pepper's legs, finding her wet and ready. He rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him. She quickly caught on to what he was doing and shifted allowing him to slide in as she moved. Clint pulled Phil close and whispered to Phil for him to settle behind Pepper.

With his hands on Peppers hips, he set the pace and watched as Phil embraced her, his hand sliding down between her legs. He could feel Phil's fingers brush against his cock with every thrust into her, as Phil played with Pepper. Her movements indicating how close she was coming. He felt her body tighten around him and watched as she lay her head back on Phil's shoulder clutching at his legs as she came. Feeling her body grip his and watching as she arched into Phil's touch clinched it for him and he pushed up into her one more time coming as well.

He felt he sink down on his body covering him as he slipped from her body. With her as a blanket covering him and Phil pressed against his side whispering words of love for both of them Clint felt himself start to drift off the last words he heard was Phil telling him, "told you we could make you sleep."


End file.
